The New Albion
by Jezzie111
Summary: When a magically created plague sweeps across the world leaving only one tenth of the population alive the Once and Future King rises again with Merlin at his side to guide and protect him in the new and dangerous world. Sorry I suck at summaries. Plague idea from BBC's Survivors. NO SLASH just bromance! Brief Freylin. Please R
1. The Triple Goddess

**Hey everyone! This is my first Merlin fanfic so don't expect anything amazing but I'll give it my best shot! In New Zealand, where I live, Merlin season 3 only just finished airing after three years of waiting for it! So as soon as it was done I watched seasons 4 and 5 on the internet and only finished season 5 last night. I don't know about you guys, but the final ruined my life and broke my heart! Writing this seemed to ease my pain a little so I'll try and write lots more! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I really, really wish I did but I do not own Merlin :(**

Chapter 1 – The Triple Goddess

Merlin idly ran his fingers through his long white hair, his eyes staring into space as his mind floated away into memories of days long past. He hadn't always been this old. He remembered a time when he was young and clever and brave. Now what was he? An old man, living in a small hut beside a lake. Merlin smiled as he thought of the lake, despite the wave of sadness that washed over him. The Lake of Avalon, though none now knew it by that name, was the only thing left of what had transpired so many hundreds of years ago; the only memory that was truly solid for Merlin. He did have a few keepsakes left, like his sidhe staff and his magic book, but the lake was different. It had witnessed everything that had come to pass just as Merlin had. It had seen the rise and fall of Camelot, the birth of a legend, and its death. Arthur's death. That memory still pained Merlin and he turned his eyes to the ground as the pain of loss and grief welled within him.

"You still miss him Emrys?" Merlin's head jolted up at the voice.

Standing in the middle of the room was a woman unlike any other Merlin had ever seen. She was tall and elegant, her voluptuous figure framed in a long green dress that was torn and frayed at the hem and sleeves. Long brown hair fell to the small of her back in thick wavy strands. Her face was narrow, with defined cheekbones and a small nose. Her eyes were deep set and shone a burning gold, lighting up the dimly lit room. In her left hand she held a great ash staff and upon its tip sat the triple moon; the symbol of the triple goddess. Upon her head sat a wreath of ivy. She smelled of earth and the ocean and her face seemed ageless and without expression. Her voice was like the whispering of the wind.

Merlin was unsure of what to say for a moment before he spoke, his voice harsh and bitter. "You."

The woman tilted her head. "You know who I am?"

"How could I not?" Merlin glared at the woman. "You killed my best friend."

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Arthur was responsible for his own fate; he chose to ignore my warnings and the importance of the old religion."

"No." Merlin shook his head. "It was you. You couldn't have been patient; you couldn't have waited for Arthur to accept magic of his own free will. You tried to force it upon him and when he would not accept you sealed his doom."

The woman's face remained emotionless. "It was not I who convinced him to turn aside from the path of magic. You did that."

Merlin shook his head, forcing down the guilt and pain her words caused him. "Uther deserved such a fate! Not Arthur." Merlin took a calming breath before continuing. "He was pure of heart; but that didn't matter to you did it?"

The woman raised her head slightly and watched Merlin with a cool gaze. "Believe what you will Emrys. I do not need to explain my reasons to you. The reasons of a god are too complicated for your weak mortal mind."

Merlin looked upon the Triple Goddess with resentment. She was the goddess of magic, and he felt deep down that he should respect her. She had made him what he was, given him the powers that made him who he was; but he could not ignore what she had taken from him. "What do you want?" Merlin asked. "If it is forgiveness you seek you'd best leave now for I have none to offer."

The Goddess laughed. Her laugh was like the clinking of glass. "Do not be foolish Emrys. A goddess does not require forgiveness." Her voice was filled with contempt.

Merlin turned his head from her and instead stared into the fire. It had been a long time since he'd had any connection to magic. He rarely even used it these days. His magic's purpose had been to protect Arthur. Now, there was no Arthur to protect. Now, there was only one purpose for it. It had to keep him alive. Keep him alive until Arthur's return, but even his magic could not keep him alive forever. He was old now and his end was growing nearer and nearer. He was beginning to doubt whether he would be alive long enough for Arthur's return.

"At least tell me this." Merlin said turning from the fire to gaze once more upon the Goddess. "When will Arthur rise again?"

The Goddess smiled. "Sooner than you think Emrys." She lifted the staff and her whole form seemed to blaze with light. Merlin lifted his arms to shield himself from the burning brightness. After a few seconds he lowered them and frowned at the smiling Goddess who was now returned to her human form.

"A gesture of good faith." She informed the baffled warlock. With a flick of her wrist, a mirror flew from the wall and floated just before Merlin's face. He gaped at the sight that greeted him. His hair was short and black, his eyes bright and blue. All wrinkles and signs of age had faded from his skin. He brang his hands up to his face and felt the smoothness of his skin. He was young again. He almost couldn't believe it.

"The time of Arthur is near at hand once more Emrys." The Goddess's voice was sharp and grim. "A sickness is coming, a sickness that will envelope the land and devour lives beyond count. Arthur has always been destined to rise again in Albion's time of greatest need and this time will soon be upon you."

Merlin stood and stared at the Goddess, stunned and at a loss as to what to say.

"No words are needed." The Goddess smiled. "Farewell Emrys. And do remind Arthur that this is his second chance." The Goddess' form blazed with light once more and when Merlin opened his eyes she was gone as though she'd never been though the shattering of a mirror as it fell to the floor and his regained youth told him otherwise. He looked out the window at the lake of Avalon, his mind churning over what the Goddess had told him, but one thought kept repeating itself through Merlin's mind. Arthur would return. Soon.

**I don't know about you guys but I couldn't bare a permanent old Merlin so I asked the Triple Goddess to make him young again! :D **

**Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Rising Again

**Come on people please review! Ok, here comes chapter 2! It's not very well written because for some reason I struggle to write things about modern places. Medieval is so much more fun. You'll also probably spot lots of grammar mistakes, mostly with commas but grammar's never been my strong point. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Merlin.**

Chapter 2 – Rising Again

It had been a week since the Goddess' visit and in that week the world had fallen apart. Merlin had sat, night after night watching the television in his small hut as more and more people around the world fell sick and died. Hundreds, then thousands of people went to sleep and never woke up. Cars travelling up and down the road that ran beside the lake of Avalon became fewer and fewer until the road remained deserted. On the fourth day of the sickness a man stumbled to Merlin's hut and knocked weakly upon the door. Merlin opened it and the man fell inside, crumpling to the floor. Merlin immediately bent to him and felt his pulse. He was alive; but barely. Merlin managed to get him onto his bed and inspected him carefully. He had the plague; of that there was no doubt. The man shook and mumbled in his sleep, his dark hair plastered to his forehead by sweat and large lumps had formed under his arms. Merlin carefully placed a hand to the man's forehead and muttered a spell, his eyes burning bright gold as the magic within him was released. Merlin waited for the man to wake, waited for the spell to take hold but no such thing happened. The man was dead by morning. Merlin's magic was useless against the disease, but what worried him even more was the possibility that he could become sick. There were times when he had wanted to die as he was so tired of being alone and having to watch all his friends die, but his desire to wait for Arthur had kept him clinging to life. He couldn't die now- not when Arthur was so close to returning.

On Wednesday night the power went, much to Merlin's distress at what it meant. Everyone was getting sick which meant there was no one to fix the rapidly growing problems. No power, no police, no ambulances... Everything was failing. He fell asleep that night clutching the lucky rabbit's foot his old friend and mentor Gaius had given him. He didn't feel ill but he had been exposed to the disease and apparently the disease could kill you in your sleep. Merlin didn't think he'd mind being killed quickly and painlessly in his sleep but he needed to live. For Arthur.

On Thursday morning, Merlin woke with a heavy feeling of dread in his gut. He sat up and examined the room. Sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the curtains and cast long rays of light across the wooden floor. Birds tweeted merrily to one another outside. He slipped the rabbit's foot back onto the chain about his neck after discovering it still in his palm, cast his blankets aside and strode into his kitchen. It wasn't much of a kitchen, with a simple oven and a small fridge sitting alongside a narrow bench but Merlin was rather fond of it, especially as he remembered a time when cooking involved a spit and an open fire. He strode over to the kettle perched on the bench and flicked it on, reaching for the tea bags but stopped, frowning. The light on the kettle hadn't turned on; it wasn't working. Merlin sighed as he remembered the power cut and instead filled his cup with water from the tap. The feeling of dread had grown to the size of a boulder in his gut and he quickly placed down the cup. He scavenged around the house for a bit before he found his phone, and after blowing dust from it flipped it open. He hadn't used it in years; it's not like he had any use for it anyway and his contact list was empty. Merlin quickly dialled nine-nine-nine but there was no answer. Merlin swore under his breath. Emergency services wouldn't just stop operating... Unless... Merlin shivered at the thought. Unless they were all dead.

Merlin stared at the dead woman on the couch, her arms still wrapped loosely around her dead husband. This was the fourth house Merlin had entered and this was the fourth house in which he had found no life save for a few aggressive cats. Merlin closed his eyes and turned from the sight, trying to prevent tears forming in his eyes for the lives lost. He staggered out of the house and stared out across Avalon and to the island at its centre. This couldn't be happening; not again. Merlin had lived through the plague in the fourteenth century and that had been worse than his time spent under Uther's reign. Magic had been accepted, even after Camelot's fall, until those dark years. The plague was such a powerful disease that no sorcerer's power, not even Merlin's, had been able to cure it. The people, seeing they could no longer rely on magic for a cure, instead blamed it, claiming that magicians didn't want the people healed and that the only reason those with magic remained immune to the plague was because they had created it. They had rounded up anyone they knew or suspected of sorcery, with or without proof, and burnt them at the stake. Since then magicians had kept their existence a secret, fearful that what had occurred then, might happen again.

Merlin was drawn from his memories as the surface of the lake rippled and began to shine brightly in his eyes. Merlin frowned and squinted, trying to make out what was going on. Suddenly, he felt his legs moving forward and before he knew it he was waist deep in the water. Then, he knew. He could feel it in his heart. This was the time. For a moment all was still and silent, as though the land was holding its breath, and then, a girl burst from the water, and in her arms laid an unconscious King Arthur, his blond hair swept back by the water and his body still clad in armour and chainmail.

For a moment Merlin just stood, stunned before wading forward as fast as he could. "Arthur!" He yelled and stopped again for a moment as he realised who else was there. "Freya!"

Freya smiled happily at Merlin. It had been so long since he'd seen her. His first and only love. Freya; the Lady of the Lake. Tears welled in his eyes at the sight of her and Arthur, both of them returned. He smiled through his tears as he finally stopped before Freya.

"Merlin." The sound of his name on her lips made his smile widen. "How I have missed you." She said through a laugh. Merlin shared her laughter and into it he poured his soul. All his despair, all his doubts and fears seemed to vanish to be replaced by hope and joy and relief. Arthur had returned. Merlin was no longer alone. Merlin's eyes returned to his sleeping friend and he placed a hand to his friend's chest; as though checking if her he were really real.

Freya smiled as she watched him. "It is true Merlin; Arthur really has returned and only he, with you by his side, can save Albion. We must get him to the shore." She said through her smile and Merlin took Arthur in his own arms. Arthur was quite heavy due to his chainmail and armour but the water lightened the load and Merlin carried him to the shore, his mind floating back to all the times he had made fun of Arthur's weight. Arthur wasn't really fat but Merlin had enjoyed teasing him in the same way Arthur had liked to call Merlin a coward. Tears began to fall unrestrained down his cheeks. All those years of waiting and wondering and despairing, had all been worth it. Arthur was here again. Arthur was alive. The Once and Future King had risen again.

**I know it's a short chapter and I know most people write reincarnation stories but I prefer having Arthur rise from the lake, also it lets me bring Freya back because who doesn't love Freylin?! Oh and yes I stole the plague wiping out most of the population thing from BBC's Survivors but I don't count it as a crossover because I don't bring any of the characters from Survivors into it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review! Everyone who does will get an imaginary cup cake that says I 3 Merlin in the icing! :P**


	3. The Lady of the Lake

**Hey guys! HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed your cupcakes! For those of you who didn't review you're not too late for an imaginary cupcake! This week's cupcake says I heart Arthur! :P Anyway, this chapter has some Freylin :D hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tiniest piece of Merlin.**

Chapter 3 – The Lady of the Lake

Merlin sat at the edge of the lake and watched Freya, who stood waist deep before him in the lake with a smile on her face. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was long and dark and fell in thick wet locks. Her eyes were bright and clear and reflected the sunlight dancing on the lake's surface. Water enveloped her body to create a stunning blue dress that sparkled like her eyes.

"How... How have you been?" Merlin found himself asking.

Her bright eyes dulled slightly as she looked upon her love and pity captured her features. "How I have been is not important Merlin. You have been waiting a thousand years for this moment..." She shook her head.

Merlin smiled weakly. "It wasn't so bad." He lied. "Can you come onto land or...?" He began slowly, eager to steer away from the topic.

Freya's expression saddened and she shook her head. "I cannot. I am bound to the lake."

Merlin smiled slightly. "The Lady of the Lake. That's what they call you."

"Who?" Freya asked curiously.

"The people of today." Merlin paused. "Well," he said sadly, "that's what they did call you." _But then again, _he added in his mind, _some of them thought you were Nimueh._

"They are not all dead." Freya explained to Merlin with a weak smile. "Many, like you, were immune. Some were shielded by their magic as you have been; others were without a spark of magic and were naturally immune and have pulled through unscathed."

Merlin took a moment to process what Freya had said. "The disease," he said at last, "my magic was useless against it, yet I felt that the spell should have been working..."

Freya nodded and took his hand in hers. It was wet and surprisingly warm. "You must beware Merlin." She warned. "The plague was not a natural disease. It was created by magic of the darkest kind. When evil dies it does not always remain dead."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Freya looked over his shoulder to the sleeping King. "You must look after him Merlin. He needs you."

Merlin looked back at Arthur. He looked so peaceful in sleep. "I know." Merlin replied.

Freya's gaze slid back to Merlin and he felt his head drifting forwards, his lips about to meet hers when Freya suddenly pulled back. "He wakes." She said.

Merlin's eyes widened as he leapt to his feet and bounded over to Arthur's side.

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked several times until the blur before his eyes morphed into the familiar face of his servant. Merlin smiled his signature goofy grin at the King. Arthur frowned. For some reason he knew Merlin wasn't supposed to be here; wherever 'here' was. "Merlin?"

Merlin's grin widened. "Who else would it be?"

Arthur sat up straighter, his blue eyes looking Merlin up and down. He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and his eyes widened as his memories flooded back to him. The battle at Camlann, Mordred stabbing him, Merlin's magic, Morgana standing over him, Merlin running her through, thanking Merlin and then... Nothing. "I'm alive..." Arthur said thickly. "Which means..." The King grinned broadly. "You did it! You saved me!" He cried with a hint of disbelief.

Merlin's smile fell like shattered glass and the warlock winced at Arthur's words. Tears glistened in Merlin's eyes.

"You mean..." Arthur's smile vanished and he looked around wildly. "This is the afterlife?"

Merlin tilted his head. "Well not exactly..." He said with the slightest amount of amusement.

Arthur frowned. "Then... Where are we?" Arthur was confused to say the least. He couldn't have died because he was here now and very much alive; wherever _here _was, but he also seemed to remember dying. He remembered telling Merlin they would never make it to the lake in time, asking him to hold him... Thanking him. Arthur knew he had died. Then how was he alive now?

"Merlin!" A voice called, causing Arthur's brow to draw down further.

"Be right back." Merlin patted Arthur's shoulder and strode away toward the voice. Arthur called after him but if Merlin heard he ignored him. With Merlin out of the way Arthur could now see who had called him and his eyes widened when he saw the beautiful girl standing in the lake. Merlin strode into the lake and stood before her and his hands took hers. He knew her from somewhere... His eyes widened even more as he realised who she was. The druid girl from so many years ago who had transformed into a ferocious winged beast... The beast he had killed. Then Arthur realised. Of course it had been Merlin who had hidden the girl! Merlin; stupid, innocent, clumsy, magical Merlin! Merlin the warlock; the greatest warlock to have ever lived.

"I must leave now Merlin." Arthur heard the girl say sadly.

"Can you not stay?" Merlin asked and to Arthur's ears he sounded desperate.

"I am sorry." She said so softly Arthur almost didn't hear her.

"Will I... Will I ever see you again?" Merlin choked out and his voice was so sad it made Arthur's own heart drop.

The girl paused briefly. "I do not know." Abruptly, one of her hands left Merlin's and she reached into the water and pulled out a sword; a beautiful blade of gold and silver. Arthur's sword. "Give Arthur the sword." She said. "He will need it."

Arthur felt as though he was witnessing something private, but all the same he kept watching. He had often teased Merlin about being unable to get a girl but it seemed he had always had one. Arthur winced at that thought. He was pretty sure he had killed the bastet; the creature the girl had turned into. Surely he had killed her too. Arthur's gut flipped. No, he had _not _killed the woman Merlin loved. After all, she looked alive to him. Arthur winced. Then again, he knew he should be dead too.

Merlin nodded and took the weapon from her hand. "Thank you for guarding it for me." Merlin said.

The girl smiled brightly and her hand came to Merlin's cheek. "Farewell Merlin. I will always be with you." With that she turned from Merlin and sunk into the lake. She did not rise again. Merlin stood, watching the rippling water for a moment before turning and wading back to the shore, one hand curled tightly around the hilt of the sword that was named by story tellers as Excalibur.

**There ends another chapter; I hope you're enjoying the story! Next chapter will hopefully have some bromance and lots of explaining on Merlin's part. I'm still wondering if I should bring Freya back in later chapters. Did anyone else notice that no one in the show actually ever called the sword Excalibur? Also in case you're confused about Merlin's thought of Freya and Nimueh in many legends Nimueh is the name of the Lady of the Lake. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Two Thousand and Thirteen

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, Arthur and Merlin would have made it to Avalon in time and Gwaine would still be alive!**

Chapter 4- Two Thousand and Thirteen

"_Who _was that and why did she look suspiciously like the druid girl who escaped in Camelot years ago?" Arthur asked, sounding exasperated.

Merlin grinned sheepishly as he knelt beside Arthur and placed Excalibur at his side. "That was Freya and because she _is _the druid girl who escaped in Camelot all those years ago."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "You helped her."

Merlin shrugged. "She was like me..."

"She was killing innocent people!"

"She couldn't help it! She was cursed!" Merlin argued.

Arthur's expression softened. Merlin clearly cared greatly for Freya and Arthur knew how he felt when people spoke ill of Guinevere. He again found himself looking about and said eager to steer away from the subject, "Where are we Merlin?"

Merlin paused before answering. "The banks of Avalon..."

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. "So you did save me?"

Again, Merlin's face fell as if he'd been dealt a blow to the gut. Tears formed once more in his eyes. "I tried Arthur... I am so sorry..."

Arthur stared disbelievingly at Merlin. "I... Died?" Arthur repeated slowly in his 'duh Merlin' voice.

Merlin nodded, pursing his lips.

Arthur looked around again and felt the wet earth beneath his fingers. "Merlin," Arthur began slowly, exasperated, "I don't feel very dead."

Merlin grimaced. "You wouldn't."

Arthur stared blankly at Merlin. "Start talking sense Merlin. Now."

Merlin sighed and lowered his eyes. When they returned to Arthur's his expression was unreadable and his eyes were determined. "Arthur... It's the year two thousand and thirteen... Camelot and everyone we knew... They're gone."

Arthur stared at his manservant in utter disbelief. He looked around again. Avalon looked almost exactly the same to him as it had before; a beautiful lake surrounded by trees with beautiful snow capped mountains standing tall against the horizon and an island with a large tower at its centre. He frowned as his eyes took in the tower. He could have sworn it was taller before...

Arthur just looked at Merlin with his 'seriously' expression which made Merlin bite his lower lip, an action which Arthur had never seen Merlin do before.

"Two thousand and thirteen?" Arthur repeated hollowly.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur leaned his head back against the tree trunk and laughed. Two thousand and thirteen? Either Merlin had been drinking or this was some kind of joke. Arthur looked back at Merlin and his laughing subsided. Merlin's expression was grim and pained and his eyes were shining with tears.

"Merlin..." Arthur frowned. "This is a joke..."

Merlin pursed his lips and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Arthur... I... I've been waiting for you for a thousand years."

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin... You're being ridiculous." Arthur's voice was desperate and pleading.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said again, his voice thick.

Arthur stared at Merlin. "No." Arthur whispered. "It _can't _be."

Merlin put a hand to Arthur's shoulder. "At Avalon, you... I really did try to save you but it was..." Merlin swallowed. "It was too late. The dragon told me that you would one day rise again, in Albion's time of greatest need. So I waited..." Merlin grinned despite the tears in his eyes. "Until now."

Arthur looked at Merlin with tears welling in his own eyes. "Merlin..." Arthur didn't know what to say.

**Another chapter done, sorry it was so short. More explaining on what happened to our favourite characters later! Oh and the tower thing was because I swear it wasn't as tall when the end of the episode skipped to modern times. So anyway, what do you think? Review, review, review!**


	5. After Arthur

**I did a stupid thing last night. I thought I was ready but I was foolish. I decided to watch the Diamond of the Day part two again just for the bromance and ended up crying myself to sleep. So, here comes my medicine, another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! While you are few in number, you encourage me to continue!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin you'd be watching season 6 about now.**

Chapter 5 - After Arthur

"It's going to rain." Merlin noticed, hoping to ease the tension. He and Arthur had been sitting in silence for the last five minutes as Arthur processed everything Merlin had told him.

Arthur looked blankly at Merlin and then at the sky and back to him again. "I see that." He said at last, his voice hollow.

Merlin bit his bottom lip again, a habit he had picked up not long ago. He did it when he was nervous, unsure of what to say or even when he was sad. To him, it was sometimes the only response.

"Well let's get inside then." Merlin offered.

Arthur blinked. "Inside where?"

Merlin turned and pointed. "My house isn't far. We can stay there."

Arthur followed Merlin's finger before returning his glassy gaze to Merlin. "Leave me in the rain." He said at last.

Merlin sighed. "I don't think so. You're already soaked through as it is and I don't want you getting pneumonia."

"Merlin," Arthur said, his voice sharp, "I am ordering you to leave me be."

"Not going to happen prat." Merlin said, grinning that he was finally able to use that insult again.

Arthur lost his glassy stare when Merlin called him that. He blinked at Merlin. "Why did you wait so long for me?" He asked suddenly.

Merlin's smile slid from his face and he put his hand to Arthur's shoulder. "I knew you would come back and..." Merlin shrugged. "I knew you would need me."

Arthur snorted. "I hardly need _you _to look after me."

"Have you forgotten how many times I've saved your life?" Merlin said and instantly regretted his words.

Arthur watched him with an intense gaze. "No." He said at last.

Merlin saw then and there in Arthur's eyes, just as he had all those hundreds of years ago as Arthur lay dying in his arms, that Arthur accepted him for what and who he was. Merlin contained his sigh of relief and instead gave the king a weak smile. "Well let me save you again then."

Arthur turned his eyes to the ground and nodded. Merlin, with Excalibur in one hand, helped him up and took his master's arm around his shoulders as Arthur's legs were wobbly. Merlin wasn't surprised. If he had been dead for a thousand years he would be weak in the legs too.

After pulling through the trees they came across the road and Arthur gasped. "Merlin," he said, "what is _that?_"

"Oh that," Merlin explained, "That's a road."

Arthur looked disbelievingly at Merlin. "Merlin that is _not_ a road."

"You'd be surprised how much man has advanced since Camelot's time." Merlin said and dragged a hesitant Arthur onto the road.

Arthur frowned. "Advanced? This is no good for horses or carts."

Merlin grinned. "No but it is good for cars."

"Cars?" Arthur asked, frowning.

Merlin resisted the urge to laugh. He hadn't thought about how difficult it would be to explain the modern world to Arthur. Or at least what was left of the modern world. "That is a _long_ story," Merlin said at last, not feeling up to explaining everything right now.

"That is a very strangely shaped tree," Arthur remarked as they crossed the road and Merlin looked to the power pole beside them and his grin widened. "Another long story." Merlin explained.

"Is that... A building?" Arthur asked and waved his free hand at one of the houses alongside the road. Merlin winced. It was the first house he had entered and found no life within earlier that morning. "Yes. It's a house."

Arthur wrinkled his nose as his eyes took in the bright colours of the house, its windows and its slightly pointed roof. "Someone very wealthy must live there." Arthur paused and looked at Merlin in disbelief. "Is it yours?"

Merlin grinned at Arthur. "No! No my house is a fair bit smaller."

Arthur looked accusingly at Merlin. "You're enjoying this."

Merlin's grin widened. "Enjoying what?"

"My confusion." Arthur said, exasperated.

"Alright, maybe just a little." Merlin admitted.

Arthur muttered something and Merlin swore he heard the word 'clotpole'.

"It's not far now." Merlin said, and turned to the right away from the other houses, into the trees and down a leaf strewn forest path. Arthur sighed and Merlin could tell he was much more at home.

"When we were gambling that night," Arthur said suddenly, "you cheated."

"What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"We were gambling in the tavern," Arthur explained, "and you won all my money."

"Oh yeah," Merlin grinned at his friend. "It wasn't like you needed it."

Arthur glared at Merlin. "You used magic. You cheated."

Merlin laughed. "I cheated a lot in Camelot you know. How do you think I got all your chores done?"

Arthur looked at Merlin in shock. "What was the point in being a servant if you had power like that?" He seemed to genuinely want to know the answer.

Merlin looked sadly at Arthur. "Arthur... We had this conversation on our way to Avalon, remember?"

"After a thousand years I'm surprised you do." Arthur said.

Merlin bit his lip again. He looked away from Arthur and ahead at the path. "We're here." He said, quickly changing the subject.

Arthur looked from his friend to the house ahead and he frowned at Merlin. It looked more like a hut than a house and was nothing like the other houses along the road. Merlin's was a rather squat building with no glass on the windows and a small slanted chimney rising from the back of the building. "That looks rather small." Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged. "I built it not long after..." He trailed off and shook his head with a sigh. "Anyway, I made a lot of renovations as time went on and more things became available," Merlin explained, "I had electricity until this morning and internet, not that I ever used my computer much anyway."

Arthur stared blankly at Merlin. Computer, electricity, internet? "Merlin," Arthur said irritably, "what _are_ you talking about?!"

Merlin sighed. "I'll explain later." He said. "Come on."

Merlin gently set Arthur down on his bed and placed Excalibur at the foot of the bed. He then turned to the fireplace, quickly beginning to busy himself placing logs in the hearth. Arthur's eyes roved over everything in the room, pausing to stare confusedly at the kitchen and other things about the room that were completely foreign to him. The hut was rather small, with only three rooms, one of which from what Arthur could see of it was very small and contained more peculiar things. He was surprised by how unkempt the room was; dust coated many things Merlin clearly didn't use, like the large bookshelf in the corner of the room and the odd square thing in the other corner. Clothes were draped carelessly over pieces of furniture and there were a heap of dishes on the bench. Arthur almost made a remark about Gaius not letting Merlin make such a mess but stopped himself quickly, remembering Merlin's words. _Camelot and everyone we knew... They're gone._

"You never could keep your room tidy; a servant who can't keep his room tidy." Arthur joked instead.

"You forget; I haven't been a servant in a thousand years." Merlin said without a hint of emotion. The warlock stretched out a hand and muttered _forbearne. _Fire leapt into existence beneath the logs and began to hungrily devour them. Arthur stiffened at Merlin's use of magic. He forced down the feelings of fear and hatred that rose within him. He knew better than to revert to his old ways. Merlin was his friend and protector. Merlin would never harm him and magic was no longer the enemy; Merlin had proven that.

"What happened?" Arthur asked slowly, even though he feared the answer. "After I died?"

Merlin looked away from the flames briefly to look at his master before returning his gaze to the fire. Arthur would never forget how broken Merlin had looked in that moment.

"Gwen took the throne and Camelot prospered. I returned briefly to find that everyone knew of my magic. Gwen... She understood all that I had done. She abolished the ban of magic and Camelot became a truly magnificent kingdom. I stayed for a few years until Gaius..." Merlin gulped. "He was old and he was ready to die. I stayed with him until he passed before returning to Ealdor for several years. I thought of staying and protecting Gwen but she had a whole army of sorcerers prepared to die for her so I..." Merlin shrugged. "Left."

Arthur stared into the flames. "And Guinevere?"

Merlin knew what he meant. "I returned to be with her when she..." Merlin took a deep breath. "She was old; very old and she never married again. Her love was only for you Arthur."

Arthur quickly brushed tears from his cheeks before Merlin could turn and see him. Guinevere, his beautiful Guinevere; gone. Arthur hoped Merlin didn't hear his heart break.

"The knights, Percival and Leon," Merlin continued, "they died old too. Gwaine..." Merlin choked and Arthur felt his heart drop another several feet. "He and Percival tried to kill Morgana." Merlin sounded as though he was struggling to control his voice. "She caught them and..." Merlin took a sharp breath.

"You don't have to say it Merlin." Arthur said quietly. Gwaine had been a faithful knight whose loyalty was unquestionable. Sure, he had often acted foolishly and was found drunk at the tavern on a regular basis but that was part of the knight's character. At heart he was noble and brave and Arthur had held great respect for him.

Merlin nodded and continued to stare at the fire. "In the end I couldn't stop the fall of Camelot; the Normans were too powerful; but Camelot was strong and lasted for hundreds of years after Gwen's passing."

Arthur closed his eyes and attempted to swallow the constriction in his throat. He had never felt so lost before or so alone. Everything he loved, everything he had believed in; gone. A small part of his mind screamed that it wasn't true; that he would open his eyes and this would all be a bad dream. All that Merlin had said still ricocheting in his mind, Arthur Pendragon slid into a deep dreamless sleep.

**I used the Normans because I couldn't think of anything else; I suppose Camelot wouldn't have still been around when the Norman's did conquer Britain but please ignore it for the sake of the story! Yes, I purposefully avoided mentioning who ruled Camelot after Gwen because I have no idea who would because she never married again so no kids which means no heir. I guess Morgana was wrong when she said a Pendragon would rule over Camelot for a long time to come :( Anyway, please review! **


	6. The High Priestess of the Old Religion

**I'm back with another chapter! Our villain arrives in this chapter, but who is it? What villain can possibly compare with Morgana? Read and find out!**

**Thank you to the mysterious guests and ShelyBear who reviewed. It means the world to me! **

**Disclaimer: Let me check my treasure chest. Nope it's empty except for my Merlin DVDs; I still don't own Merlin.**

Chapter 6- The High Priestess of the Old Religion

The wind clawed at her clothes and howled like a hungry beast as she stood on a hill looking out over the city of London. Smoke wafted into the dark sky from several places within the city, either accidental fires or fools who were stupid enough to remain in the city. Three days ago she had attempted to enter the city only to find herself fleeing by the time she reached the first house. The stench of death and decay was overpowering and threatened typhoid and cholera. Packs of dogs were running wild in the streets ahead and the unmistakeable scurrying of rats almost drowned out the dogs' ferocious growls. Survivors of the disease had banded together and constantly raided each other, most of them waiting in high buildings with sniper rifles for unsuspecting victims. Only the fear of catching a disease made her leave. Dogs, rats and snipers didn't scare her in the least. They feared _her_; if they had any sense.

All the smart survivors had fled to the country, hoping to escape further disease and the bands of raiders who were already ruthlessly scouring cities and towns in search of food or weapons.

A faint bang echoed through the air to her hilltop and she recognised it as a gunshot. Another quickly followed and she was able to discern its direction. It was coming from within the city, and a small smile played across her lips. _Destroy yourselves pathetic fools, _she thought, _and save us the trouble._

Her eyes now once more upon the city of London her mind filled with memories; growing up in that horrible, filthy apartment, every morning looking out her window to see gangs of boys marching around arrogantly in their hideous hoods and threatening the first people they came across, her parents constantly fighting and abusing her and the nightmares; oh so many nightmares. She shuddered as she remembered waking in the night, screaming and no one would come. Her parents didn't care. No one cared. Hatred and anger filled her heart as she thought of that time. She had run away and found the Druids, hiding out in the forest. They had told her of what she could do; what she could be. She studied with them for years, but even as they filled her head with the ways of peace and love her heart remained hateful toward all the people who had wronged her. That was when the dreams, that had been mercifully absent had begun again and she remembered everything. Her hate now a raging fire within her, she left the Druids and sought her memories but it was like chasing smoke. Finally she arrived back where she began and took her revenge. The police never understood how Mr and Mrs Miller had died. There wasn't a mark on their bodies and their tearful daughter Katherine, now twenty years of age, had told the police that her parents were wonderful people who had no enemies. She was a convincing actor. She soon found others like her, a larger more powerful group who took her in and taught her to be more than a mere sorceress. They made her a High Priestess of the Old Religion; just as she had been before. It was they who had helped her arrange this, this glorious victory for magic wielders everywhere. No longer would they have to live in secret and in fear. Never again. It had been her and her Coven, the Coven of the White Dragon, who had conjured the disease, and spread it across the world, watching in delight as more and more people around the world fell into the arms of death. Now, all that remained were the magicians, who they had ensured remained untouched by the disease and the small population of eight thousand or so who possessed no magic. Nothing could stop them.

Her mind fell upon Emrys. The smile on her lips grew wider. Emrys would have died hundreds of years ago. Without him, there was no one to thwart her plans, no one to challenge her. Even now all magic wielders were being called to her, and all who accepted her offer became another soldier in her army. They would eradicate all who did not posses magic. She knew who she was now and she was who she had been. In the end not even Emrys had been able to kill her. She may not have been able to have Camelot all those years ago but now she would have all of Britain and perhaps even the rest of the world. Her time had finally come. The time of Morgana Pendragon had come. 

**Sorry guys but in my eyes there is no villain who can possibly compare with Morgana! I hope I implied that she was reincarnated quite nicely. Since I've brang Morgana back who will I bring back next? Will there be anyone else? Keep reading to find out! Please do review!**


	7. Value

**Hello dear readers I have another chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

Chapter 7- Value

Arthur woke to sunlight and quickly used a hand to shield his face from the burning brightness. For a moment he wondered why Gwen was not beside him and why he was not in his own bed but memory returned to him like a slap to the face. His heart felt as though someone had chained weights to it. His beautiful Guinevere and his beloved Camelot. Gone. He ran a hand through his hair in distress and looked around frantically, desperate to expel the sudden loneliness. "Merlin?!"

Silence. He was alone in the hut. He frowned and peered out the window. By the sun's position it looked to be around noon. Why had Merlin not woken him before? Arthur frowned when he noticed his armour and chainmail had been removed and were sitting off to the side. He was instead wearing an odd smelling shirt that Arthur could only assume was Merlin's. He frowned and pinched the fabric between two fingers. It was soft but rougher than silk and had strange floppy extensions about the neck. Arthur fingered the buttons at the chest and his brow drew lower. They were smooth but definitely not made of stone or glass. His frown grew even more when he realised her was wearing very peculiar pants that were made of some kind of stiff blue material. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the room and a sudden explorative urge grew within him. Wherever Merlin was he'd no doubt be back soon but... Arthur felt a sly grin grow on his face. If Merlin wasn't here he couldn't stop Arthur from snooping through his things. Arthur would usually feel bad about invading someone's privacy, but Merlin's things was the perfect way to discover what kind of life he had lived and what he had been doing while waiting for the return of his King. Arthur decided to start with the bookshelf. He ran his hand along the spines of the books. Many of them looked old and worn and others seemed bright and new and made of a strange material. He pulled several out, quickly examining titles and flicking a few pages. Arthur frowned as he came upon some words. Encyclopaedia? He put the book to one side. King Henry VIII? That made Arthur pause. He quickly flicked through the pages and frowned at the strange pictures and words. King of England? Arthur frowned. He had never heard of the Kingdom of England before. He put the book to one side with the encyclopaedia. The next book made him pause. It was old and worn and two large clasps held the book closed. Releasing the clasps, Arthur flicked open the book and froze. Each page was framed by ruins or spiralling designs of ivy or roots. Words of gold and silver written in a careful hand shone brightly when they caught the light. Notes were written in the corners of the page in a hand Arthur recognised as Merlin's. Arthur's brow drew down as he tried to read them but the words were all in another language. Arthur's brow drew lower with each page he turned. He came across many symbols he recognised as Druidic and others he knew to be marks of the Old Religion. Towards the back of the book were pages less embellished and all written in Merlin's hand. Arthur smiled triumphantly when he realised they were written in a language he could understand. Some seemed to be spells while others were notes or instructions. Arthur's eyes widened as they came across a page that warned about killing a unicorn and the consequences of such an action. Another page talked of how to defeat an afanc and Arthur realised then that of course it had been Merlin who had destroyed that too. Another page was on defeating griffins, information on bastets, mandrake roots, dragons, trolls, the Lake of Avalon, goblins, the cup of life... The list was endless and with each new page Arthur realised how much Merlin had done for him and Camelot that he hadn't even noticed or thought about. He owed Merlin his life a hundred times over. Arthur carefully closed the book and placed it with his slowly growing pile and continued to examine the books. He froze when he read the title on the spine of the next one. _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table._

Arthur strode back over to the bed, opened the book and began to read.

Merlin ran out onto the road and waved his hands above his head, signalling for the oncoming car to stop. He frowned when the car didn't slow but continued at a dangerous speed and began to angle toward him. Merlin swore and quickly dived off the road as the car hurtled past. Merlin quickly stood and brushed himself off only to find the car steadily reversing. Merlin lifted his hand as two men leapt out of the car, one of them armed with a shotgun that he pointed threateningly at the warlock. The men stopped before Merlin and he waited for them to speak.

"Got anything of value on you?" The one with the weapon asked.

Merlin put on his most innocent and confused expression that he had used many times before in Camelot to avoid suspicion. "Please don't hurt me I just wanted to see someone... I haven't seen anyone in a month... Please I don't have anything of value on me. Unless a pound is still valuable." Merlin gave the men a goofy grin. Hopefully the men were viewing him as a simpleminded kid and not a threat.

The men scrutinised Merlin with calculating eyes. "What's in the bag then?" Asked the other man.

Merlin winced internally and glanced at the bag slung over his shoulder. "Nothing, just some clothes and a torch or two." He said offhandedly.

The man with the weapon spoke again. "Are you aware of what it's like in London?" He asked.

Merlin shook his head.

"It's completely overrun by packs of wild dogs and rats. The city stinks of decay. Those stupid enough to stay within the city hunt and raid each other. What do you think is going to happen when disease or hunger finally drives these murdering thugs from the city?" The man without a weapon asked.

Merlin shook his head again.

"They will come to small areas like here," the armed man explained, "and raid any small groups of survivors they can find. So, the way we see it, we're going to need a lot of things to get by and help us hide and outwit the scum when they finally arrive. For that we need things like batteries, matches, canned food, guns, torches... You get the idea." The man took a step closer to Merlin. "But how are we going to get that stuff? We've already been shot at twice. We reckon we'll have to get people to... Donate to us." The man grinned and Merlin backed away a step but the man lifted his gun. "Don't run just throw me the bag or I'll have to shoot you."

Merlin glared at them. "Leave now and I won't harm you." He warned.

The men laughed and the thug aimed his gun at Merlin's chest. Merlin threw up his hands and released his magic. His eyes flashed gold as the men were thrown backwards, their eyes wide in fright and shock. They smashed into the ground hard and Merlin heard their skulls crack with a sickening snap. Silence fell as Merlin stared at the two dead men, their eyes staring glassily at the sky. It reminded him of when he had been forced to kill Agravaine. Merlin didn't like killing, he never had, but if there was one thing he'd learnt from his time in Camelot it was that mercy was for those who deserved a second chance. If he had killed Morgana when she had first proven herself to be a threat so many bad things would never have come to pass. Agravaine, Mordred, Morgause... They all could have been stopped before the damage was too great; but Merlin hadn't acted and Arthur had paid the price. Who would these men have attacked next? Merlin had done the right thing and he knew it. He quickly searched the men's pockets, and was rewarded by a box of matches and a pocketknife, both of which he placed in his bag along with the various cans of baked beans and fruit and other useful tools. His head turned to the gun and he briefly considered taking it with him. He immediately extinguished the thought. He had seen the damage the weapons could inflict and the power men felt when they held them. To Merlin's mind they were dangerous, evil weapons that caused nothing but grief. He lifted a hand over the weapon and muttered a spell. With a flash of his eyes, the gun bent and snapped like a twig. Satisfied the weapon could not be used again; Merlin turned his back on the gun and began back toward his hut.

**Anyone notice that Merlin said a month yet when Arthur fell asleep it had only been a day since the plague's end? Find out more next chapter! Also I'm not sure if Arthur would realistically be able to read modern script but ignore that for the sake of the story! Please R&R!**


End file.
